Obsidian Bones
The sun was above the horizon, shining bright, however the village of Konoha was not yet illuminated. For some reason, the light that the sun released was dark and gloomy, dull in nature, as if the sun was surrounded by a thin layer of black haze which dimmed the light. The light was evil in nature, but light was light and people always thought light was good, regardless of how dim the light may be. Even in a darker place, was a man named Yami, the head of the Nara Clan. He was sitting at his desk, staring intensely into a book, his eyes seemingly glued into the page. He looked up, brushed his hair back and looked into the mirror on the side of wall. It was huge, probably bigger than an average bookcase. “Oh, what a handsome devil you are”, the Nara complimented, talking to himself as if he was another person. “Just by looking at you, I get inspiration to continue moving on. You are truly a work of art. That’s right, I need to encapsulate this!”, he shouted. “Shinzui Nara!”, he yelled, causing his assistant to enter the room almost immediately. He was a man of short stature, glasses and very little build. It was obvious that he was chosen for his intelligence rather than his skill, but the man was indeed useful. An excellent assistant indeed. “I want you to find the best painter the land of fire can offer, no the entire shinobi world! We’re gonna need to encapsulate my beauty, like right now! You understand, Shinzui? Good, no hurry my boy! Time of haste”, he commanded. “Y-Y-Yes sir!”, he answered back in a confident tone after stuttering after the first statement. “But, I also have some ne—“ “Well, spill it Shinzui! I don’t have time to waste, for it is of the essence”, Yami interrupted, continuing to stare at his reflection in the mirror. “Well, sir, you have a visi—" “Send them in! And while you’re at it, get the chefs to bring some tea and cakes for the visitor! We need to welcome them with the best hospitality that any man can offer, you understand?”, Yami questioned, taking his eyes from the mirror and towards his assistant, finally laying an eye on him. "And put on some new clothes. You look like you just came from a one of Tanzaku Town's tailors. They make the worst clothes." “Yes, sir!”, Shinzui replied, and with that, he was gone. T'was a long journey, a long one indeed. Lord Muzai and his right hand traveled from across a large sea, and through forest capable of engulfing villages. Encountered Kachiku and believers alike who bowed in his almighty appearance. Lord Kaguya had something unique...Besides immense power, a unique aura shrouded his body. He always questioned the idea of Hive Mind. People often followed and adjusted themselves to the thoughts of others. If a Shinobi ran in panic through a village, within minutes, a Stampede would follow, without actually seeing a threat. So who, and what started these ideas? Some say a butterflies flutter could turn into a tornado...Muzai found it true for humans as well. A simple thought...Could evolve into something...great. "Lord Kaguya," A royally dressed Shinobi followed a man wearing nothing but an expensive bottom attire, with a chest and head caked in jewelry. "Do you not find it odd that we were allowed right in? And no one has even dared to stop us....Despite you dressing so, elegantly." Hinokagatsuchi asked worriedly. "Ah relax my friend," Muzai smiled and crossed his arms. "The man who we are meeting is responsible for our safe travels." "My thoughts exactly...But why are we trusting a Kachiku? I mean, there are hundreds of other Clans with even stronger and larger families..." Muzai's smile widened. An eye of Gold shined under passing clouds. Casting moving shadows behind him. Left to right, to and fro. Left and right as time surely becomes Day and Night. The only things promised in this world. Muzai understood this principle...Life lived in duality. One without another. And so, he needed to form an alliance with that which controlled his opposite.. "Kagastuchi....We have expanded far and wide, across lands long forgotten. And I hope to continue. But have you noticed?" Muzai asked. "Noticed what?" "The shadows are moving....Our spies have spies watching them. I have found the one entity capable of opposing me. One just as large and even more dangerous because it's connections have existed for decades if not centuries...And so, instead of fighting," Lord Kaguya's Cheshire grin grew as he closed his eyes. "I wish to merge Light and Darkness." After an hour of traveling, Muzai and Hinokagastuchi managed to reach The Nara compound where they met an escort. After greetings, they were lead to the Nara main household. As they were let in, Muzai bowed in front of Lord Nara's presence. "Lord Nara, I am Muzai Kaguya, Head of the Kaguya and creator of Blood Bound Apostle, and this is my right hand, Hinokagatsuchi. I am honored to be in your presence." "Blood Bound, yes that bloodline limit organization that seeks to prove that those with kekkei genkai are superior. Opposite to that bloody mist movement led by the . Poor time for those people, you must feel bad when an entire group of people are exterminated for being...different. Regardless, I'm enjoying how well your organization is expanding. It's quite...well, what's the word? Entertaining", Yami said, smiling confidently as he examined the two men. They appeared powerful in their own right, but even Yami knew of them. "Muzai, the Eighth Swordsmen", said Yami. "I heard you're quite the warrior and a political genius as well. That's what I enjoy most of man. A warrior is great and all, but a politician is truly powerful. You know? The intellect makes the man, not the muscles, but we must be certain not to make our intellect our god, for while it does have power, it lacks personality and personality is perhaps the most valuable asset a man can have", the brown haired male claimed, glancing over at Hinokagatsuchi, winking at the man. "Now, you come before me for what reason I may ask, but first let's discuss something interesting! Like, your tailor. Where do you get your clothing? I must say, it's well tailored and elegant in every manner. Second question, I have an artist coming to encapsulate my beauty. I'd be honored if you allow me to have the honor or allowing him to encapsulate both of our outstanding appearances if you don't mind. That outfit of yours and my sheer handsomeness would leave everyone in envy. Besides, I could probably sell that painting for thousands!", he exclaimed. "I appreciate comments, Lord Nara. And it is for those reasons that I wish to forge an alliance with you. But yes, lets save business for later." Muzai smiled at Yami. Kagatsuchi figured what his lord would do next. Oh god no...Lord Kaguya, please lets focus on business. He prayed to himself. But it was too late. Muzai's face glistened at Yami's question. He already took off his giant scarf and lifted up his jewelry. "So nice of you to ask!!!!" Muzai exclaimed, turning in a comedic action as the world lightened up with glares and pink coloring (Anime moment). "All of my gold and silver was made from Kirigakure's LARGEST Volcano! Forged by Hephaestus himself atop Mount Kilimanjaro!" "Whose Hephaestus? And what the hell is Mount Kilimanjaro?" Hinokagatsuchi asked from behind. "The jewels that rest within were picked from the eyes of Medusa!" "Again, who are THESE PEOPLE!" "My drapes are made from the threads of rare silkworms! Intimately weaved by pure virgins of Kirigakure's outmost southern islands! Kissed by Amateratsu! And blessed by Izanagi! Only those of true royalty can wear such clothes! Symbols of a forgotten language tell a story of a lonley warrior out to cleanse the world of sin and abnormality! As it is my DESTINY!" "The symbols....they are just your clan and the alliance...I think you're reading too much into it." "All together, my attire could buy a Daimyo's child and still have enough to fix the economy of any country." Muzai finished spinning landing a loud clap upon Yami's Desk. Staring into his eyes. "And for that! We shall have this picture made! Yes! Yes! Two lords of our caliber in such a painting!!!! There is nothing you would not be able to buy. It would be worth more than the Mona Lisa!" "Do you see what I have to deal with?" Hinokagatsuchi asked the reader with a face palm. "Uh...Hino, who are you talking to?" "No one...Just get the picture made. I am sure it will also serve a political purpose as well." "Forget Politics! Lord Nara we should have this painted atop CLOUDS!!!! ON THE SUN!" Muzai looked down and shrugged. "Or wherever you had in mind originally." “I like this guy!”, Yami enthusiastically stated, smiling brightly at the sight of the Kaguya leader. He was obviously a good leader, but what Yami truly admired about this man was his ambition. He had heard of the Blood Bound Apostle and what they do. He wanted to be at the top of the world, same as Yami, and from years of leading his clan, the Nara realized that one could not achieve this goal on their own. To do so, they needed a partner, someone to help them with thick and thin. No, not a partner. What people need are friends, and Muzai would suffice. No, not simply because he was ambitious, but because Yami could honestly see him as a friend. They shared similar taste, ideas, and they both were men of power. He could see this as a long standing friendship. The Nara frowned, attempting to whisper but his voice was still audible. “But I don’t know about your friend over there. He’s a tad bit, dull, if I may so.” His voice suddenly rose back to its normal volume. “So, let’s get started then! First, I hope you don’t mind if I show you boys around this wonderful establishment, then I want to show you gentlemen my little project! Oh, it’s such a wondrous project indeed, mesmerizing in nature. Well, naturally it would be. I thought of it, ha! Let’s go.” He jumped up, leaping over his desk and onto the area in front of him. He walked over to the door, opened it and smiled. “Come on, don’t be shy!” With a small grin, he glanced over toward Hino. “Ladies first after all”, he teased, gesturing for the man to leave first. "Ah don't mind him, he's the anchor that keeps me in this reality. He'll grow on you." Muzai smirked at Yami, truly sincere. He saw himself in Yami, an older version of course. Yami stood for something and his heart seemed large enough to support his shoulders under any burden. Muzai absolutely despised those without Bloodline Limits.He felt they wanted to reach something not meant for them. He felt an undying hatred for the fear that they ignorantly holstered inside. But those with Hiden jutsu were different. A hiden jutsu worked similar to a Kekkei Genkai in his eyes. A set of abilities only someone of blood could use. Creating an artificial group. It was the closest one could get to a blessing, and so he respected such clans for their hard work. He could see Yami's hard work deep within his eyes...Years of compensating for missing a gift.And he wanted someone like that to stand by him. he knew if Yami lacked something, he would extend his hand out and ask for help rather than take it forcibly. Blood Bound Apostle was not started with an ill, malevolent intent. It came from a dream where those born with a natural gift could show it...Even those of Hiden jutsu. And so, after today, he would extend Kaguya's rib cage and protect the Nara Clan. "I will stab you and cut you into a million pieces!!" Hinokagatsuchi yelled. He saw this from more of a political view. Kaguya Clan powers growing rapidly. He also believed in Lord Kaguya's decision. At such a young age, this man managed to accomplish more than those twice his age. "Ah I would love to hear and see more about such a project." Muzai said, chuckling at Hino drawing his sword. As they followed Yami, Muzai kept up to the Nara Lords pace. Hands kept inside his pockets, he watched everything carefully. "So what is this project?" Yami grinned, glancing back at Muzai. “Oh, you’ll see!”, he exclaimed, returning his eyes to the pavement that laid in front of him. His shadow followed directly behind him, larger than what a shadow would normally be. The shadow extended beneath the feet of the two shinobi, and then a tentacle emerged from the ground, animated and grabbed the sword of Hino as he drew it. “You should really be careful how you play with blades”, Yami teased, obviously not intending to harm the shinobi in any manner. It was just something to show tease the man. The tentacle retreated back onto the surface of the earth, releasing the blade as it retreated. “Now, please allow me to transport us in a better manner. Walking is such a drag. Am I right? So, just relax. I’ll tell you what relaxing is later, Hino”, Yami jabbed once more. He liked the man, which is why he was teasing him so. Trust him, he doesn’t tease people he hates. Those who he disliked, died. Simple as that. The shadow, the entire thing, emerged from the earth, taking the shape of a very, large raven. As they were standing on the shadow, it simply picked them up as it was animated, standing on its back. “Shadows are so wonderful, don’t you agree? Now, hold on!” The shadow bird took off, traveling at speeds unprecedented. Yami’s blue robe flew in the wind, his hair doing the same. He grinned, smiling brightly as the bird flew at “supersonic” speeds. “Now, isn’t this the life! Do you guys mind if I go higher?”, he yelled, shouting over the wind that sought to drown out his voice. Hino reached for his hilt, but Muzai grabbed his arm. A gentle smile calmed his inner beast..He had to trust his lord..Muzai knew better than he, as he accomplished so much in such a short period of time. And Yami seemed to have earned Muzai's trust. And trust was something Muzai did not play with. Either he trusted someone, or they became a target. And doubts were discouraged. When Yami's shadow engulfed both lord and servant, Muzai looked around in amazement. "Ah it reminds me of my very on transporting methods, Lord Nara. Maybe someday I shall show you? give you a flying horse as a present!" He asked gently. "Go ahead, go as high as you wish!" He screamed in abslute happiness. "Life is better when it's lived in freedom!" “A flying horse would be an amazing addition to my fine collection of pets. I do prefer deer however. They’re such elegant creatures. So intelligent, strong, so worthy of praise”, Yami said, applying chakra to the bottom of his feet. “Now, please do hold on.” The raven flew into the air, gaining altitude quickly. The wind was blowing hard, almost pushing the robe off of Yami’s back. The man had to grab it to prevent it from falling. Looking back at Hino and Muzai, he simply smirked. “Well, that was a close one!”, he exclaimed, smirking afterwards as he looked deep into the eyes of Muzai. Suddenly, the surrounding had changed. He and Muzai were back in his office, Hino gone without a trace. “I hope you do excuse me, Muzai. Placing you under a genjutsu without warning, but I’d figure it’d be best to discuss what you came to discuss without your little buddy. From the looks of it, he doesn’t entirely trust me yet”, the Nara male stated, taking a seat in his chair. “Now, what’d you come here for?”, he questioned. “Oh and don’t worry about Hino and our real bodies. They’re secure perfectly. We’re still ascending. In fact, this genjutsu is happening incredibly quickly. We should be finished by time we have finished ascending”, he explained. A Genjutsu... Muzai rubbed his chin. His mastery in Ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu as a combined field surpassed many shinobi of present and past generations. Many villages fear Lord Kaguya himself, rather than his overall organization. But Genjutsu stood as his weakness. Muzai was a warrior, plain and simple. And to use such trickery as an attack disgraced his Kaguya Name. But he trusted Yami. And knew Hino stood in no danger. They seemed to get along more than one could see. That became a gift that Muzai discovered. He could literally see someones relationship. Muzai smiled at Yami and rubbed his head. "It is quite alright, Lord Nara." "But now that we can speak...I have come here for a proposal. As you may know, Blood Bound Apostle is more than a ragtag organization of powerful shinobi. It is a Blood Bound Alliance withheld by various leaders from all over the world. These leaders involve both the people and affiliations that they hold dear." Muzai started to pace. Each second releasing a burst of pent up energy. "I should start off by saying that, like Kumogakure, we can stay out of Konoha's affairs. As you may know, It was an Emperor and I who murdered A; which allowed the current Bloodline baring Raikage into power." A flashback of his battle with A occurred... "Not to say we will massacre the Hokage...But, Blood Bound Apostle's range crosses nations and I cannot promise that he or she will remain unharmed by such a large force....That is all we are. A force consuming and growing, following basic laws of nature. I am sure you have seen it Nara. Certain clans with a unique crest within their home. Clans far and wide, you'd never think of." Muzai stopped pacing and looked to Yami. "Well that's what I want to propose. You join this massive force; Become a Noble Family under the Kaguya!" Lord Kaguya fully turned to Yami and smiled. "I'm not saying you will assimilate to our country, nor will I threaten to harm your people as I know that your influence goes beyond this realm of light. But I will promise an alliance of protection, support and even a say in the matters of this world. Your clans skill with hiden technique has surpassed that of many Bloodline Limit users...And I believe you should serve with someone just as powerful, Yami Nara. I would hate to see such a clan wasted or harmed in anyway." But it was then, that Muzai did something a person would never dream of seeing an Emperor do...Something someone would never think Muzai knew how to do...He got on all fours and bowed. But in this world, no one could see...No one could see Innocence flash. "I...I'm not a bad person...The screams of Kachiku haunt me every night. But it is something I have to do. Kekkei Genkai users have been mistreated for too long, and..and...without me, more clans will fall to similar fates given to the Uchiha, Kaguya, Yuki and Kurama. To make it a brighter future for us all, I have to walk this path of darkness and alight torches for the young to see...Please, I beg of you...Do not think I'm here to harm your people. I am here to make sure the Kachiku learn their place and serve under their lords. And I am here to make sure shinobi with Hiden Jutsu and Kekkei Tota stand by their older siblings. As what are they but Jutsu connected by blood?" Muzai continued to bow...Tears falling from his face. "Please Yami...Please...become my younger brother, So I can protect you!" He roared. Memories of his true brother abandoning him and harming him causing pain within his. The casual grin, the complacent smirk which normally glued itself to the visage of the Nara leader faltered. The man adopted a new expression, one of absolute seriousness. He looked down at his desk, seemingly pondering on the advantages and disadvantages of allying with the Kaguya. Surely, he enjoyed Muzai and his ambitions, but was joining the alliance really worth it? After all, it would draw attention to him, bring him into the light that he did everything to prevent himself from being pulled from the darkness. No, not until his plan was on its final stage. “You’re a man of intriguing nature. You truly are, Muzai. However, I do have concerns about joining the organization. Unlike yourself, my village naturally thinks highly of myself, for I belong to a noble clan, not to mention that I’m the uncontested ruler of the clan. We’re at our best since the rule of the very first Nara Clan Member.” Yami looked down at the table, sighed, then returned his eyes towards Muzai, who was on his knees. Instantly, he saw someone willing to sacrifice anything for his goal, even his own pride. Someone, so esteemed was bowing down to him. More importantly, the statement of becoming a brother, someone for this man to protect had truly convinced him as he reflected on the statements. A smile, the same usual complacent grin that Yami always bore reappeared. “But, nothing is ever guaranteed in life. Even though we’re at our best, I can’t guarantee that we will survive without true allies. Not to mention, I truly have found a liking towards you, Mr. Muzai. You’re a man of conviction, someone willing to sacrifice everything to fight and protect something. That’s where real strength originates from. The willingness to fight for a cause. You have this, which is why I have accepted your proposal. Now, get off your knees and let’s discuss a plan; my plan”, Yami said, brushing his hair to side. “Now, I wish to control the world. I want my clan to rise as the strongest and dominate everything. That’s who I am, if you haven’t gathered that by now. Recently however, others with similar goals have been getting in my way, just a bit and I’m starting to realize that I can’t do it without allies. As such, I’ve decided that I would allow someone to rise alongside me. Sorry if that sounded a bit arrogant. But, I should rather say, I would prefer if someone of equal status rise with me, side by side. You are a perfect candidate for this, which Is why I so openly ensured that you made it here safely. Now, I have a plan Mr. Muzai, a plan destined to work and not to fail. But, before I continue, you must promise to never reveal anything of this nature to anyone except your right hand man, for I will tell my Future Wife of these things. Even if I don’t want to. She has that control over me, you know? Women. But, if you do reveal this to the public, I will make things clear. You won’t escape my rage, my grasp. With my publicity destroyed, It will not die alone. I will take your life, Mr. Muzai. But, let’s not do that, for I see you as a worthy allie, and as a potential future friend”, Yami stated. “Now, do you promise?” Muzai stood up and locked eyes with Yami. Giving him a smile of true joy. Finally, a true ally with similar ambitions. Many joined Blood Bound Apostle with their own agenda. Some wanted to protect their families, others simply wished to acquire more power. While he did find few who felt his love and passion for Blood Bound, coming across shinobi like Yami...became a rarity. But Muzai hated leaving openings. He hated vulnerability. So he smiled at Yami, a tear falling down his cheek. "I promise," He started, "But the same goes for you. I do not with to lead. Even as the Seventh Mizukage, I wish to remain the sun of my village. Someone else will take my place as ruler of the world. And I have no issue with it being you. But knowing this..." Muzai' rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. "I kind of can't have you betraying me. And if you do, I am sure you have enough power to break Blood Bound...But I doubt you have someone who can kill me by themselves." Lord Kaguya was known for his tranquil blood thirst. He could past threats...could kill and massacre with a smile on his face..A smile such as the one Yami witnessed this very moment. "And with that, even if Blood Bound falls, if you betray me Lord Nara, I will hunt you down and we will both die. And I doubt you want to waste your dream for something so silly." His devious side died out... "But enough of this. I would hate to kill our relationship before it even blossomed. So, this plan? What is it? I promise it will stay between us and I will help you achieve it!" Despite his threat, Muzai spoke nothing but honesty. And any great warrior could see he meant both statements....He wanted the world to unite under a love of Bloodline. But wished not to lead. He would not mind giving Yami reigns as long as he was not betrayed. "Of course", Yami said, returning a smile as the image of his desk and office melted. Soon, they were back on the shadow-like bird soaring high into the air, at the same point of time as they were when the genjutsu was first initiated. "Keep holding on, we're going up just a little more", the man said, smiling brightly as he looked up into the sky. The sun was shining brightly, illuminating his beautiful visage. He frowned. The sun bothered him, for it symbolized hope, the hope that he wished to destroy in this world. He signaled the bird to descend a bit, slightly under the clouds to block out of the hopeful rays of the sun. They eventually leveled out. Yami smiled even brighter, ironic way to smile indeed. He turned back to his two companions, bearing a question. "So, tell me a bit about yourselves gentlemen. Especially you over there", he said, glancing at Hino. "What do you do for a living, favorite color, favorite thing to do? Anything just to break the ice!" Muzai enjoyed the sun's warm embrace. Kirigakure lacked such a privilege. But even mist had its beauty. Waking up to crystal balls of water and ice spread throughout. A quiet hush tone, he truly loved his village. He could feel their hope lifting him higher, driving him towards his dreams and ambitions. Muzai loved life. Even with an eye he lost to his brother, Mizukae-sama could see above and beyond. He looked to Yami. "Hino isn't the talker really." He had to turn a little bit further to see Yami due to missing his eye. "Though the fact your compound is in a single piece shows a little bit of love." He laughed and raised his arms high. "I love flying! I wish I could fly for the rest of my life." We have to tell him. Deep within he knew it to be true. Something big was rapidly approaching. And he needed allies. He felt a certain connection to Yami. Throughout his life, Muzai lacked a true partner, or friend. Musashi, his brother, betrayed him and continued to live as a hindrance. And his actual brother left years ago. He had many people who supported him, but no one to truly lend out a hand and a mouth. Muzai felt deep inside that Yami would become his shadow. A person that walked alongside him as well as grew. "Hey Yami," Muzai interrupted, his wounded face staring deep into Yami's. "...when we land, I have to tell you somethings." “If you’re gonna tell me about the war coming up, then don’t bother, I already know about it, which is the reason I’m taking you to see this project of mine. I require assistance acquiring it and in exchange for your assistance, since we are already partners and all, I’ll replace your missing eye with something better. I don’t have it now, but I’ll get it once we finish this project up”, Yami added, looking forward and signaling the bird to fly faster. “We don’t have much time, the Daimyo sent me to do it. This is gonna help our villages and lands greatly. Not to mention, I’m on the verge of becoming Hokage. In fact, I’m supposed to have my ceremony tomorrow. I want something good to deliver to the people of Konoha…” “From what I’ve seen, the other lands are gearing up for a war and frankly, we aren’t capable of securing the victory alone or by ourselves and neither are you. Amegakure’s economy, military and technological advances are somehow standing side by side equally, quite a weird phenomenon if you ask me, but it is done. Though, they aren’t a main concern. I’m afraid that Konoha will be attacked first, for our fame in war is quite known. In fact, we won the Third Shinobi World War in a single battle and that is all it takes to predict the outcome of a war, a single battle. Without this project of mine and this alliance, we’ll surely fail. We just don’t have the military manpower that we once had, though we are capable of holding off at least one village. Though, I believe that we’ll surely be attacked by multiple people. I need this project to be completed and right away”, Yami added.